Cat and Cat
by TacksForSnacks
Summary: What if a highend thief meets someone with the exact same priceless and supposedly unique necklace?


I, Tacks for Snacks own nothing, nothing at all, especially not Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates, nor am I making any money from this, as no one offered to pay me.

The party was exquisite. From the tinkling of the fine crystal to the clinking of the flatware on the bone china, the night was perfection. The expansive buffet held numerous, exotic hor's de oeuvres' as well as many familiar delicacies, all prepared by the best house elves good breeding and a long lineage could attain. Wizards attired in tasteful dress robes and witches draped in exquisite couture fashions mingled around the shining golden ball room. Even the carefully chosen string quartet's music dripped of elegance and wealth. Everyone who was anyone in the Wizarding world was there to make an appearance, and ask extravagant favors of the powerful host, of course.

"Gin, you look beautiful," Draco sighed with impatience as he paced, "We must get out there now. We are the host and hostess after all. All of our guests must be wondering where we are."

"First, help me with my necklace, please, Draco," Ginny asked, holding up her long crimson curls.

Reaching in front of her, Draco picked up the priceless piece of jewelry and placed it on her neck. He delightfully watched her shiver as the cool platinum touched her skin. Slowly, he clasped the back of the necklace, all the while watching Ginny in the gilded mirror. The massive blue diamond shimmered up from its place amongst the smaller bits of glittering diamonds. The necklace would have cost a fortune, had it been bought legitimately. Draco smirked at his beloved in the mirror as his fingers brushed her exposed back. She shivered once again.

"There," Draco purred silkily, "I do believe that if you looked any more smashing, I would have to cancel the party and lock us in the bedroom."

Ginny blushed a pretty pink and stood up from her velvet chair in front of the vanity. Draco took advantage of his lovely view and gazed at her gorgeous silk dress. It was completely backless and showed a good deal of cleavage, he noted with pleasure.

"There will be plenty of time later, Draco," Ginny seductively whispered as she straightened his collar.

"Let's go. I want to show you off to all my jealous peers."

Taking her hand, he led her out of the powder room and into the spacious, shimmering ballroom.

Everyone turned to watch Ginny and Draco enter the golden gallery. They were the talk of the wizarding world. With their marriage, they ended a centuries long feud, and combined their two most distinguished houses. The dinner party hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was the most anticipated event of the year. Witch Weekly, the obvious authority on society and gossip, hailed it to be "a soiree not to be missed by the rich, famous, influential and otherwise."

Ginny was certainly the belle of the ball. None of the other witches could be compared to her. She positively glowed with the thoughtful attention Draco lavished on her. After mingling for quite some time, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy made their way over to the head table for the extravagant meal. Almost everyone had been seated when the massive doors to the ballroom opened once more. A willowy witch clung to the arm of a tall, dark haired gentleman. Her revealing champagne colored dress swished as she sashayed through the open portal. They paused at the top of the steps to gaze upon the now seated crowd below. The gentleman's handsome face twisted into a charming smile as he surveyed the golden room. All eyes were on the couple as a frantic house elf scurried forward to announce the more than fashionably late couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas H. Reed!" the long nosed elf squeaked.

Mrs. Reed flipped her long, honey colored hair and proceeded down the shining, marble steps toward the head table with her husband. They quickly found their seats, neatly labeled with lovely name cards with shining, ochroid letters, not that the labels were needed since there were only two open chairs in the room.

"Where do you know him from Draco?" Ginny quietly queried, looking puzzled, "I've never seen them before."

"They are from the United States, I believe. He's a business man from New York and, apparently, is very influential to the Wizarding government there. They say that he may even campaign for Minister of their parliament next election."

Ginny did not have time to respond. Mr. Reed pulled Mrs. Reeds chair out for her just as Draco finished his hurried explanation of their origin. All eyes were on the Reeds and the Malfoys as they greeted one another. When everyone was seated frantic whispers and chirps filled the dining area until everything settled back down and the gentle hum of cultured conversation returned.

"So, Mrs. Reed-"

"Please, call me Andrea," Mrs. Reed interjected as she giggled charmingly.

"Andrea," Ginny smiled, "Are you enjoying your stay in England?"

"Oh, yes! It's quite dreary, though, with all this rain. I'm sure it's much lovelier in the summer-"

Ginny tried to pay rapt attention to Mrs. Reed's aimless chatter about the dismal weather, but quickly found her mind wandering. She half listened as she observed Mrs. Reed's toilette. The risqué neckline of her champagne dress left nothing to be imagined. Ginny was sure that it had to be held up my magic, or at the very least, a generous amount of double sided tape. What caught her attention the most was the exquisite gem that hung round Andrea's slim, tanned neck. It dripped with diamonds and rubies arranged in the shape of delicate roses and leaves.

"It had to have cost an absolute fortune!" Ginny pondered.

"And then, Tom said to the waiter," Andrea rambled. Ginny jumped a bit as Draco nudged her with his foot. His warm, gray gaze questioned her silently as he raised a perfect eyebrow. Realizing that she had missed a whole five minutes of the conversation, Ginny flushed slightly. Andrea may have been exceedingly boring and self absorbed, but she was still a guest, and a distinguished guest at that.

The salad course seemed to linger for an eternity as the peppy blonde across from Ginny complained and moaned about trivialities. Being a good hostess was turning out to be quite difficult. Ginny was careful not to allow a glazed look fix itself to her visage. Draco and that Mr. Reed seemed to being getting along swimmingly, Ginny noticed. They were playing a wild game of My Horse is Bigger than Your Horse, comparing even the smallest accomplishments. "Men and their silly competitions," Ginny thought to herself, shaking her head.

"What?! You don't think the internet is the most amazing Muggle invention?" Andrea squeaked, her blue eyes wide with horror.

"What? Er, I'm sorry. What was the question?" Ginny responded.

By the time Andrea had finished explaining the awesome wonders of the internet, dessert was being served. Ginny was almost asleep with complete and utter boredom as the rich cheese cake and chocolate mouse were served.

After what seemed to be hours and several failed attempts to escape across the ball room and away from Mrs. Reed's tedious chatter, Ginny found herself in Draco's arms, dancing. Everything was so formal and she was finding it rather difficult to behave as the gracious hostess she was attempting to be. Ginny longed to dump champagne on Mrs. Reed or to 'accidentally' trip one of her patrons on the dance floor, anything to get these people, her now peers, to become less conceited and serious. She and Draco would have to have a serious talk later about the dull and dreary company they had, not to mention, though dripping with elegance and wealth, the dull and dreary scene before her in the ball room.

"Ginny, you seem rather distant this evening," Draco drawled disapprovingly.

"You know fully how much I dislike these social functions," she hissed back. Quickly, Ginny concealed her displeasure with a charming smile, "I really don't know how you have talked me into having this silly ball for two years in a row now. We most certainly have a chat later."

Draco had the good sense to look worried. As tame as her words had been, he knew behind the calm tone and beautiful smile, Ginny was seething. Inwardly, Draco groaned. He speculated about exactly what he would not be doing that night.

Sighing deeply as the waltz ended, Draco pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, love. I do know how much you despise these events. I promise to make it up to you later."

A look that plainly said, "You bet you'll make this up to me," was the only response Ginny offered.

They parted and clapped for the quintet of orchestra instruments that had been magically amplified into filling the entire space with glittering sound.

Several dances and glasses of priceless champagne later, most of the gentlemen present had retreated to the billiards room for a stiff drink of brandy. Draco and Mr. Reed were becoming quite chummy over their drinks.

"-And then I told him, 'I didn't ask for any wine!'"

Draco found himself laughing at the lengthy stories his guest so enjoyed telling, something he was quite sure would not have happened had he not been affected by the drink he was currently holding. By the looks on some of the other guests that had joined him and Mr. Reed, it was rather obvious that the gentleman's storytelling skills did not improve as he became more thoroughly intoxicated. Draco, thankfully, had only had one or so glasses of the expensive drink and was quite able to perform the rest of his duties as host.

I should have the next chapter up soon. The plot hasn't evolved much as of yet and this really doesn't match the summary yet. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
